objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarn
Yarn is a female contestant on Object Lockdown. Appearance Yarn is a ball of purple yarn with a thread sticking out in the bottom right. And wears black slippers Personality Yarn is a very shy and anxious contestant who doesn't get along with many people, and gets frightened by the simplest of things at times. She gets teased by Umbrella, often due to her shyness, and how she doesn't get a lot of attention, and because of that, she dislikes Umbrella greatly. Her best friend is Hot Sauce because he chose to work with her in "Breaking the Mold" and accepts her for who she is. Berry is also a good friend of Yarn due to her offering Yarn a lollipop in the episode "Rapping It Up". However, due to her shyness, she generally doesn't talk to very many competitors on the show, and that causes her to be somewhat unpopular among the other contestants. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Yarn wanted to find a friend, and stumbled upon Drago. She asked why he was on the show, since he wasn't an object, and he got offended and left her. This made Yarn feel guilty, and she slumped away. Rapping it Up Yarn was seen again, walking alone just like before. However, Berry showed up and asked if she wanted a lollipop. Yarn took it and started eating it. Berry then left, and Yarn was glad that she made a new friend. The Cream of the Crop Yarn was seen walking on a dirt path, and she came across a note on the ground. Do note that she got her arms here, she did not have arms before. The note read that Drago left the show, and she said that he didn't want to be her friend anyways, and brought the note to Fire Extinguisher. She was not seen during the challenge. Not Your Forte Yarn was put onto Team 5. Their performance scored horribly with the judges and lost them the challenge. Breaking the Mold She got really scared when she was alone in the forest. Luckily Hot Sauce came by, and they teamed up for the rest of the challenge. They both survived, and joined the Safe Team. Revive and Survive Since Yarn was one of the eight objects that survived the previous challenge, she had to find a way to revive the dead contestants or else she would be up for elimination. Berry suggested that they should split up in groups so they could cover more ground. Umbrella put her in a group with Berry, Stop Sign and Hot Sauce. Their group was heading towards to the Seaside Village. On the way there, Yarn and Berry started talking about Umbrella, but Yarn said a bad joke and everyone left. Yarn's group didn't manage to find a way to revive the dead contestants but Umbrella's group did so Yarn was safe from elimination. Constructive Criticism Yarn was on the same team from last episode, and she was a gatherer along with Berry, Stop Sign, and Bucket. When they went to get supplies from the island, she starts to drown because the water was weighing her down. Luckily, Bucket let Yarn sit on his head so she wouldn't touch the water. She is shown later bringing supplies to her teams base, and Can then says they don't need that stuff because they were building a sand castle. She questions why they are building a sand castle instead of a house, then Stop Sign yells at her and calls her a baby, which makes her storm off. Stop Sign gets mad because he hates Yarn, and he accidentally knocks over the sand castle, putting their team up for elimination. Ice Guys Finish Last In the elimination Lock show the likes and she won the prize with 701 likes, then Lock gave her mittens as a prize, then she thanks Lock and when Umbrella started talking that she don`t care about "stupid" mittens. Yarn gave Umbrella a don`t care look. When Lock annouced she was the 4th safe with 126 dislikes and the reason 5 people got 80 to 140 votes is because most of the dislikes (1205) went to Stop Sign because everybody hated him for keep on saying blah blah blah is against the law and being mean and very bossy. In the challenge, she was paired up with Hot Sauce and they were on the pink colored ski. While they were going to the finish she told that she was afraid of skiing. When they were so close there was a big snowball behind them along with Bottle and Grassy. They made it to the finish then where she and Hot Sauce got 9 out of 10 flags, getting 2nd place and put on the Safe Team again. After the credits she was looking there her journal and it showed a picture of her and Hot Sauce at the beach with a heart next to it. Berry asked to go to bed sense she can`t sleep with the lights on. After turning the lights off, she put her journal away. Vote History Trivia * Yarn originally did not have arms in Volcanic Excitement, but she did starting with Rapping it Up. The cause of this is due to Area giving her arms by accident. TheWuggleJack decided that he liked Yarn having arms, so he kept her with them. * Yarn, along with Snowboard were both from one of TheWuggleJack's old shows, Team Travel Extreme. The concept of this show was that there were four teams with three contestants each, and they would travel to twelve different destinations for challenges. However, unlike a usual show like this, there are no eliminations. The team that has the most points at the end of all twelve challenges would win the show. This show never even had a first episode, and was cancelled within a month. * Yarn is one of three characters who has had a change in voice actors during the series that was not originally voiced by TheWuggleJack, the others being Lock and Milky. *Yarn has an extremely high pitched voice. *Yarn was originally going to have a drowning song. *Yarn has a possibly crush on Hot Sauce. Category:Females Category:Arms And Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Object Category:Purple Characters Category:Heroes